I'd Give Anything
by Syrun
Summary: Sakura, the shyest girl in the world, learns to let go of all her fears and to look at life with completely different eyes, so she can make that boy of her dreams, Sasuke, finally look at her. SasuSaku & NaruIno
1. Prologue

A just in case: "blah blah" - Dialogue

_Italic_ - Thoughts

POV - Point of View

***DISCLAIMER* None of the character's names or physical descriptions on this short story belong to me. They belong to the lovely, hugely admired Masashi Kishimoto and his awesomely loved manga/anime series "Naruto." I DO NOT take credit for any of his work and/or ideas. I DO for the plot, characters personalities, and whole course of THIS story, for none of this was created by anyone else but me. The names are used because I just simply love the characters names and design/look.**

* * *

**I'd Give Anything**

**Prologue**

It was a normal morning; the Sun shone brightly, the birds sang outside my window, and the same yellowish glow shone through the curtains. I woke up at the loud sound of the alarm, went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and ran downstairs to eat breakfast with my Mom and Dad. Then I went to the bathroom, opened the shower curtains, removed my pajamas and got in the tub. The water was warm; it felt great on my skin, like it was cleaning me pore to pore and, in turn, giving me a massage that calmed down my every muscle. I was so relaxed… The warmth, the quiet splash of the water, the soothing aroma of my shampoo… Until I heard the annoying, loud beeping of what seemed to be a truck. Oh it was so annoying and loud! I got up and stood on the tips of my toes to reach the high window of the bathroom and peek out. It was a big delivery truck outside. _Oh, it must be the new neighbors. _It was in the house next to mine. It was an awesome house I've always loved. It used to belong to a very old couple, they had both died in an accident about two years ago and the bank decided to sell the house, as they didn't have any relatives.

"Sakura!" I heard my Mom scream from downstairs. "You're going to be late for school, get a move on!"

So I tied a towel around my chest and hurried to my room. When I was fully dressed wearing the usual white shirt, blue skirt and tie uniform, I rapidly combed my wet, waist- long pink hair, put some of my favorite cherry blossom perfume, and dashed downstairs to go to school.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad! Gotta go!" I yelled at them as I ran out of the house. The first thing I saw when I was out was my best friend Ino. I was shocked to see that her hair was not tied in a ponytail like she used to have it every day, instead it was cascading down in a beautiful arrange with a few purple hair pins. I could see something in her eyes that told me that she was up to something.

"Hi Ino!" I greeted her with a suspicious smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura, what do you have in your head? A nut? Wake up!" She told me, staring at me as if I was missing something obvious. I just stared back. "Hello, new neighbors I have to check out!" She told me, pointing at the truck that was visible through the wooden fence. I just started laughing, "Naturally." I said between laughs.

"Come with me." She ordered me, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me to the fence. When we reached it, she let go of my arm and started climbing the fence.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, as I saw, open mouthed, how she climbed it, reached the top, threw herself, and landed on all fours on the other side. She quickly hid herself behind a bush. I could only stare in amazement at the most crazy girl in the world.

"What are you waiting for? Come!" She ordered me again, I rolled my eyes and climbed the fence. When I reached the top I jumped, planning to land in my fours or my feet, but instead I fell on my butt. My face must have looked funny, because I could hear Ino's muffled laugh. I crawled behind the bush to join her.

"You find that funny? Wait till the-"

"Shush look!" She interrupted me and pointed at a shinny, black elegant car that had just arrived and parked behind the truck. A good looking man got out of the car and walked to the front door of the house. He was tall, blonde and very handsome. Following him out of the car was an adolescent, he looked a lot like the tall man, he was tall himself, and had blond hair too, but his eyes were bigger and he looked obviously younger. Probably around my age, 17.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that tight butt!" Ino suddenly burst out, she realized what she had done and covered her mouth. Fortunately, it seemed the new owners of the house hadn't heard her. I looked at the guy attentively and yeah, he was handsome, but still, she was such a pervert.

"Oh my, he's so hot! I hope he goes to our school, he HAS to be my boyfriend!" Ino said exited, as the guy ran his fingers through his hair, making Ino squeal.

"Ino, I swear you have a hormonal problem." I told her, shaking my head in disapproval, but laughing at the same time. "Oh crap, school!" I suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah… Hmmmm, now how do we get out of here…?" Ino said, snapping out of her perverted behavior and looking rather worried.

I stared at her, trying to kill her with my glance.

* * *

We were near the school now, we had managed to escape…well, Ino had managed to escape. She ran to the gate and I followed her, just when the good looking guy came out the door and saw me. Oh God… at least he doesn't know me, yet… Ino would burst out laughing every time she saw my face. She said I blushed like I never did before, and she found that hilarious. She is so annoying sometimes.

We arrived at school just in time, exactly when the bell rang. Ino went to her class, and I went to mine since we were on separate classrooms. I was on the way to the classroom when I saw him. That guy. That cool, awesome, and cute guy. The one that I always stared at from far away, too shy to even talk to him, to even stare too much. He was the most popular guy in school, and the best looking one too. He has glorious black, kind of spiky hair, the type that would get combed by the wind and look perfect even if he washed it with mud. His dark grey eyes carry something mysterious that always made me curious. His perfect pale skin was a temptation to touch. He's tall and softly muscular, and just perfect. He was on my same class, but we never talked to each other, never.

I passed quickly by his side and entered the classroom. The English class was the so boring. Actually, the whole day in school was boring. When school was over, I met with Ino at the front doors, as always, and headed home. Ino stayed at her house, we live about six houses apart. When I reached my house, I took my keys out to open the door and dropped them. When I bent down to get them, I heard an unknown voice behind me:

"Hey, aren't you the one that was eavesdropping in my front yard?"

All I could think was _Oh my gosh…_


	2. An Embarrassing Day

**Chapter 1:**

**An Embarrassing Day**

What have I done in life to have to pay it like this? This is so embarrassing. I picked the keys from the ground and dropped them again. I heard the guy chuckle behind me and I got even more nervous.

"Hey, I'm not going to eat you." I heard him tell me, while laughing. Charming. "I only want to meet my new neighbor, you know, without eavesdropping." He said it in such an innocent voice that I almost turned around, but I'm too shy for that anyway. So I didn't say anything, I just continued my war between my keys and gravity, gravity was winning so far. I heard some steps behind me, and then I saw a hand grabbing the keys that were on the floor again. I looked up; the guy's face was just inches away from mine. He smiled at me and I backed away quickly, I could feel the blood rising to my face. I noticed he had beautiful blue eyes. He handed me the keys.

"My name is Naruto, what's yours?" He asked me with that innocent voice again.

"Um…Sa-sakura." I managed to mumble out while struggling with the door lock . Why do I have to be so shy? Can't even have a proper conversation, sheesh…

"Sasakura?"

"N-no, no, just Sakura." I corrected embarrassed. At last I've managed to open the door now.

"That's a nice name, nice too meet you." He told me with his innocence. It was like innocence was escaping through his pores. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out of it, so I just closed it again, hid my red face, and went inside my house like a coward. "Thanks." I said before closing the door. I think I closed it in his face…

I looked out of the window, he wasn't there anymore. Oh well, who cares? Anyway I wouldn't be able to talk to him. Actually, I don't talk to people, not in school, not home, I'm known as the anti social. I'm not anti social; I'm shy…to the extremes. I don't even know the names of my classmates, except, of course _his_…Sasuke… Anyway, the only person I can hold a proper conversation with is Ino, my only friend, I guess that's possible because we grew together, but we have nothing in common. I'm shy, studious, and responsible; she on the other hand is free going and doesn't care about school. And, she's popular with the guys, I'm not.

Wait…this just took me to another train of thought...Sasuke… he's the guy I told you about, the most popular guy in school, the hottest one, the one I've fantasized with since I knew hormones existed. But me and him is something impossible because, as far as he knows, or thinks, I'm mute, so…no chance.

I went to my bedroom, took out my diary, which is very too girly for my taste with all those ribbons and flowers, and wrote in it all my embarrassing events of the day. There seems to be a list every day. Then I took a bath and cooked dinner for Mom and Dad. When they got home they ate while I was outside watering the plants, it was already dark.

I heard a sound behind me. I turned around, but there was nothing there. _Hmm, spooky_. I heard another sound. _What the..._ I felt something on my shoulder my shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaarg!" I screamed out loud and a hand covered my mouth.

"Hey, don't scream, it's just me, Naruto." He whispered in my ear. My heart was beating a thousand times per second. What I didn't know was if the nervousness was for the fright, or for Naruto being so close to me. Not one person of the opposite sex, besides my dad, has been this close to me ever.

"What are you doing here?" I asked between shock and curiosity, I felt my body shaking.

"Just doing what you did yesterday." He told me seriously, I pushed him away from me. "Just kidding!" I didn't laugh, I pushed him again and went inside. _Unbelievable._ I'll hate Ino for life.

* * *

A few days later, I was in school, in the physics class. The teacher, Mr. Kurasagi, was giving us the most complicated formulas ever, but of course, I nailed them. I finished the whole lot of formulas in less that 20 minutes, everyone looked at me when I gave the notebook to the teacher and he told me everything was perfect.

I went to sit on my chair, it was lonely, both chairs in its sides were empty. Every time I finished early, I sat there and relaxed looking at Sasuke out of the corner of my eyes. He sat on the chair in front of the empty one to my right. Then something weird happened, he briefly looked at me and smiled. _What the hell?_ No...I must have imagined it...I spent the rest of the hour debating inside my head whether or not that had happened. When the bell rang, I was the last one to get out of the classroom and I was so dazed and lost in thoughts and fantasies that I bumped onto someone and fell to the floor, I heard everyone around me laugh, I blushed. I looked up to see who I've bumped with and it was...

"Sakura!" Naruto greeted me. He stood up and offered me his hand, I hesitated, but took it anyway and he helped me up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Um, this is my first day of school here." He answered. "Can you explain to me why is everyone looking at you with their mouths open?" He added, looking around. I looked around...Oh my gosh, everyone _was_ staring at me; it must be the first time they've heard me talk. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"I don't talk." I told Naruto in a low voice.

"You don't talk? What are you talking about?"

"Later." I murmured and walked towards the school's gates to go home. Ino was there waiting for me already.

"Hello Sakura, let's get going." She said cheerfully and we set home. We got to her house first and I continued walking as usual.

* * *

"Ino!" I heard a voice call behind me. "May I ask you something?" It was Naruto, I recognized his voice by now. I was curious, so I let everything fall from my hands and started picking them up slowly, pretending I didn't hear, I was kind of far away already so it would work, I thought.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" I heard him ask.

"What do you mean?"

"The 'I don't talk' thing." He told her.

"Oh...that. She's like that, she doesn't talk when there's people around her, she's shy, too shy." She told him. "I'm used to it. When we're alone she talks normally, it's just the shyness that kills her."

"Oh I see. She talks to me though."

"Maybe she likes you." Ino said. _Ahh! Come on..._ I quickly picked up my things and walked away angry.

Two hours later, I decided I'd have to waste my saliva, and do something with my shyness for a while. I went to Naruto's hose and knocked on the door, I was trembling all over.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked surprised when he opened the door.

"Um...may I talk to you?" Who knew what must have crossed his mind now, thanks to Ino.

"Talk? I thought you preferred sign language." He told me and I actually laughed at that. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" He asked me, and I agreed, trembling.


	3. The pervy me aka Ino

**Chapter 2:**

**The pervert me a.k.a. Ino**

_**Ino's POV**_

"Dad! Dad! Do you have binoculars?" I asked my dad as I ran to his bedroom. "Dad!"

"What is it, Ino?" He asked me when he saw me. _Gosh…is he deaf?_

"I asked if you have binoculars." I repeated.

"I think those old ones are still around…" He murmured to himself, thoughtful. "Hmm…Check in the garage."

"Thanks Dad!" I ran to the garage. Good I was fast, there was no way I could miss this, no way. I searched everywhere as fast as I could; my dad has so much rubbish here, damn. Ha! Found them, I hope I'm not too late… I dashed back inside, entered my room and locked the door behind me, just in case, hehe.

I quickly pushed the curtains aside and stuck my head out of the window. _H'oh yeah! Just in time._ I always did this when I got the chance. I loved watching my neighbor when he get's out of the bathroom. His name is Neji, he's super hot. The good thing, he always left his window open, yay! The bad thing, he always came out of the bathroom with pants already on. Guess I can't always have the whole package! I closed the window and put the curtains down, to conceal myself. Then out of the corner of the curtains, I looked at my neighbor with the binoculars.

Oh my…he's so hot! Look at that perfect built-up chest, all wet. I watched him as he dried with his towel, it was amazing, his body was just…wow. Then he put on a shirt.

"Come on! Already! I just started having fun here!" I said out loud. Woops…hope he didn't hear that…

I ran to my bed, threw the binoculars to my desk, though they landed on the floor, and fell, facedown, on the bed. A few minutes passed, but I'm not a person to stay still for long, so I stood up, and looked at myself in the mirror. My light blue eyes looked thirsty, of Neji I suppose, my shoulder-long, pale-blond hair was as smooth as it can get, so there was no point in wasting my time brushing it. But I was so bored, I had nothing to do. I went to the window, opened them wide and stuck my head out of it again. Then the most curious thing crossed my view; Naruto and Sakura, walking together…Naruto and Sakura…talking? _What the hell is going on here?_

I shut the window, looked in the mirror again, smiled at my own perfection, and ran out of the house.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Naruto and I went walking around the neighborhood. We had already gone past my house; we were in front of Ino's now. Silence was killing us, well it never kills me. Then he broke it.

"So Sakura, what you wanted to talk about?" He asked me with curious expression on his face, I stopped walking so I could look at him directly. He stopped too.

"I want to clear up things here." I told him, motioning with my hands, pointing at him, then at me, and back.

"Uhh…what do you mean?" He asked me, he looked kind of scared to me.

"I, I don't like you, it's not like Ino said!" I told him seriously.

"Good, because I don't like you either, no offense." He said in a serious voice.

"I didn't mean you're ugly." We both said at the same time, putting our hands up in an innocent matter. Then we laughed at that, and then we laughed of our own laughter. And we couldn't stop.

"So, may I know why you do that?" He asked me, after we managed to stop our laughter.

"Umm, do what?" I asked, confused.

"Stay away from human contact." He clarified

"I don't know, I have been like this since I have memory. It's like, I don't trust people, and I'm too shy to talk too. I don't know why." I told him looking down.

"But you trust me." Naruto said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Apparently. For some crazy reason." I said laughing a little bit. Then I saw Ino sneaking behind Naruto, "Incoming." I murmured. She gave him a slap on the butt.

"Hiya, boy of the sexy ass!" She said with total humor on her eyes. He laughed and looked at her in a weird way. _Now I know who he likes._

"Oh yea, Naruto, now that we take math together-"Ino started.

"You're in the same class?" I interrupted with curiosity.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" She squealed. Clearly she was overexcited. "But only two classes. Oh yeah, and you're taking one with Sakura too, right Naruto?"

"Yeah, my science teacher said that I'd do better with your group Sakura, so I'm switching hours with math." He answered.

"Yeah, and you'll take math with me!" Cheered Ino, jumping up and down. "Are you good at it?"

Naruto nodded smiling. "Great! Can you help me? Please? I have exam today and I suck, please, please help me!" Ino begged him with convincing and manipulating eyes.

"I can help you study." He told her, she grunted and he started laughing.

"But be a good friend! Why don't you tell me the answers? Isn't that easier that spending a lot of time teaching me?" She insisted. She's such a manipulator…

Naruto laughed, "Okay, but only for this time because there's no time for studying." He told her with a huge smile.

"Aww thanks! You're awesome!" She squealed and jumped on him with a hug. They fell to the ground, Ino basically on top of Naruto. This is one of those awkward moments… Then I saw them look at each others eyes and noticed that there was no attempt from them to stand up from their awkward position. I've got to get out of here… I started walking back home slowly, they didn't even notice. Geez those two!

I went home and locked myself in my bedroom, ignoring my mom's calls for dinner. I looked around it, it was so opaque! Colors here where terrible! Gray with brown, damn… How could I do this to myself! It's time for some changes in my life. I went to the windows to rip those ugly brown curtains just in time to hear Naruto ask "Where's Sakura?" as he stood up and offered Ino his hand to help her back to her feet. I smiled; I had to smile at that. They're on their own world, and they look cute together.

So yeah, my room. I ripped curtains, took out the carpets, changed the bed sheets, and cleaned; I also switched things from around my room like the lamps and curtains for ones that I found on the attic. They used to be my mom's. When I was finished my room had passed from boring to radiant and girly. Somehow, I liked it. The white, pink and light purple combination suits my room really well, and it also makes me feel more cheerful. Something about this made me think about how changes aren't always bad.

* * *

The next day, I was in my physics class, I had handed the teacher my notebook and went back to my chair to stare at Sasuke as usual, but yet another weird thing happened. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I looked up, it was Sasuke. My heart ran wild, I felt like it was going to get out of my chest.

"Your name is Sakura, right?" He said in his wonderful velvet voice, so soft, so charming… my thoughts caught me. I couldn't react. _Fool, do something!_ I nodded as an answer to him… about a thousand times. I always make a fool of myself.

"Good, so Sakura, do you tutor?" He asked me with his awesome voice. "Is just that I suck at this class, and I need to pass it. And you're good. Could you tutor me?" Oh his voice is so sweet and kind, ahh… Sakura, don't make a fool of yourself and answer him properly!

"Um… y-yes of course." I answered him. I realized I answered to both him and the voice in my head, weird.

"Thank you so much, I'll be ready when you are. Just tell me when and where. I'll be there." I nodded about a thousand times again and he went back to his chair. Everyone was looking at me… again… and my heart started beating on its regular beat glad that I was able to say a few words to him, finally. I would have to start changing my behavior around him if I was going to tutor him, and that scared me. Or I could just pretend I'm sick. Wicked.


	4. Chocolate Bar

**Chapter 3**

**Chocolate Bar**

Next day…

I went crazy, the words change, change, change hit me too hard. I went to meet Ino and Naruto outside to head to school and when they saw me they started laughing.

"Sakura, what with the funny hat?" Ino asked me laughing out loud. Naruto was just looking at me as if I was a stranger. I took the hat off to reveal what I did to my hair.

Ino looked at me and here eyes widened. "Wow, Sakura! I never thought bangs would fit you so well!" She squeaked happily, as she ran to me to touch my hair and fix it because it got messy with the hat.

"Yes Sakura, you look so different!" Cheered Naruto.

"That's cuz she's hiding that huge forehead." Ino said. _Ha…very funny…_ "And her eyes look bigger, Sakura you look amazing!"

"Thanks." I said with a smile, which surely makes me feel more confident. We set off to school. I decided to start acting normal these next few days with the hopes of getting used to it.

"Oh, and Sakura, sorry for yesterday." Naruto apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay." I told him with a smile. _Juts don't go awkward when I'm around…_ Wait, are they going out?

"She understands, don't worry." Ino told him with a weird expression. "Now, now, Sakura! I got a perfect score on the test! I'm a nerd!" She said both sarcastically and excitedly. Naruto laughed.

"Ino you're such a parasite!" I told her kidding. She looked insulted.

"Sakura, go back to mute mode please." She said seriously, but then smiled to let me know she was kidding.

We arrived at school and the instant I stepped in, everyone looked at me, they stared at me as if I was either a phenomenon or a rare museum exhibition. I blushed. That is so irritating! Haven't they ever seen someone with a new haircut? Most of them don't even know me! I waved goodbye to Ino and Naruto, they left for their classroom and I headed for mine. I walked with my head down, trying to hide my red face. In the way I made a mistake, I looked up, and stopped dead. Him… Oh my… Sasuke was staring at me with his gorgeous eyes! How come? Why is he smiling? Why is he walking this way? My heart is beating at one thousand beats for second… I'm going to have a heart attack!

"Hey babe." Did he just said that to _me_? Wait, I'm confused… I looked up at him and noticed… He wasn't looking at me; he was looking _over_ me… stupid me the 5'2 girl!

Then someone pushed me out of the way and jumped into his arms. It was a very pretty girl; she had purple eyes and long, dark purple hair. I couldn't remember her name.

My jaw fell to the floor as I saw Sasuke grab her by the waist, lift her a few feet off the ground so she could reach him, and kissed her eagerly, making her moan softly. I looked down and walked to the empty classroom. I started crying all over my desk. The bell rang and I quickly dried my tears, so nobody noticed. Act normal Sakura, breathe and be normal. The classroom filled and the teacher started the class.

Ten minutes before it was over, a weird thing happened. My heart stopped beating; his hand was on my shoulder as he bent down to talk to me.

"Good morning Sakura." Sasuke said politely. Stupid heart, do something! Don't kill me now please! Please Sakura… don't make a fool of yourself again…

"Good morning Sasuke." I answered with a smile. Wow…I talked… Yay me! He then moved to the front of my desk and knelt so we were face to face, he is so tall.

"I just wanted to ask you, when are you planning to start the tutoring?" He asked me. It took me a moment to react, I was so lost in his eyes…

"Um… Are you free today?" I asked him, it was evident in my voice that I was nervous. _Please say yes, please say yes._ I mentally crossed my fingers.

"I have an appointment with Hinata." He answered me. So that's the name of that bitch… "But what the heck, I'll just cancel. The exam is next week, I'm sure she'll understand." The imaginary me in my head started jumping up and down cheering. "Can you meet me at 3:00 on the park, Sakura?" He asked me with a polite smile.

"Of course!" I said, a bit overexcited.

"Thank you." He said and stood up. "Meet you there." He flashed that beautiful smile that I love so much and went back to his desk. Everyone was looking at me. I blushed and looked down, just as the bell rang.

This is one of those days when I feel like a chocolate bar. One that is melting, ahh…Sasuke…


	5. Me the Tutor

**Chapter 4**

**Me the Tutor**

I was still stunned at lunch hour. I was looking for Ino, but I was hardly paying attention to where I was walking, so I was bumping with people and things all over the place. Then I saw a trail of pale blond hair and some purple. That is her.

"Ino!" I screamed, and everyone looked at me. This is getting so stupid! Yeah, I can talk, so what?

Ino turned around and looked at me with the most comical expression: Her mouth wide open, one hand over it and her eyes huge with shock and humor at the same time. "Ah! You're talking! How can that be?" She screamed sarcastically, looking at everyone around us. I laughed, I couldn't help it. Everybody got the message it seemed, they looked away at once.

"Thank you Ino." I said when I calmed down from my laughing.

"No problem Sak! That's what friends are for!" She told me and she hooked her arm with mine. "Naruto, move on!" She screamed suddenly, I looked around and couldn't see him anywhere… Then the door behind me opened as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Geez, what's the rush?" He said and laughed.

"Guys, I'm dead hungry, can we please go eat?" I asked, and without waiting for an answer I pulled Naruto by the shirt and Ino with me. "And I've got to tell you something!"

"What's with all the excitement?" Ino asked.

"Ha! Later, cause I'm hungry!" I said laughing as we walked to the cafeteria. My happiness was so obvious, until a peculiar girl reminded me of this morning's event.

* * *

"…Sakura, seriously? You didn't know that Hinata and Sasuke were going out?" Ino said disapprovingly. I grunted. She doesn't even let me finish… Patience… We were sitting on a table in the cafeteria, we had already finished eating and I was telling this two about Sasuke.

"I didn't know!" I said, it was true…

"Earth to Sakura!" Ino started making her stupid imitations of astronaut's movies. I hated that. "Huston, we've got a problem; we sent a blind and deaf person to the Moon!" _How nice of her. _Naruto laughed his ass off, literary.

"Will you let me finish?" I asked Ino irritated; she had interrupted me about five times already. "Remember I told you that he wanted me to tutor him, right?" Both of them nodded. "So, I'm going to tutor him today!" I cheered with a squeal.

"What? Sakura you little bitch!" She screamed playfully and overjoyed.

"Shush!" Everyone around us stared; I turned redder than a red 'Crayola' crayon.

"Look at her acting all high and mighty now!" Said Naruto and chuckled. I ignored that and imagined me and Sasuke walking around in the park. So cute.

My next classes went normal. Science class is my last one, and it was the craziest one. Naruto sat at my side and we spent the whole class laughing about Mr. Iruka's mega wedgie. At 2:00, school was over, I literary ran home while Ino and Naruto gossiped behind me. I ate with the speed of lightning, took a thorough bath as if I had been sprayed by a skunk, and got dressed with the cutest thing I could find. I have no idea how I managed to do all that in so little time, but by 3:00 I was already out of the house. I had put on a wavy, red little skirt with a white blouse and white sandals. I made my way to the park; it took me fifteen minutes to arrive. The excitement had pushed away the nervousness until I was close to the park. I could see him standing there waiting for me, wearing a dark gray shirt and black trousers. He looks so hot! I felt like drooling. His cuteness kills me! I slapped myself mentally. I breathed in and out deeply, preparing myself to do something I have never dared to do in my life. Talk to him. Like normal.

"Sakura!" He greeted me with the pretties smile ever. He had a notebook and a pencil in his hands. Good, cause I forgot mine… heh.

"Hi Sasuke!" I squeaked, overexcited. He motioned me with his hand to follow him. He led me to a cute bench. Why am I saying it's cute…? It a normal bench… Anyway, we sat, my heart started to misbehave immediately as I admired his perfection. His black eyes are so mysterious and attractive, his nose is angular and perfect, his lips thin and desirable. _Damn, Sakura, you're doing it again! Stop staring!_

"So where shall we begin?" He asked me, opening his notebook. His voice always stopped my train of thought; I had to think a bit to remember where we should start.

"Um… well, first, what exactly you don't understand about physics?" I asked him, trying not to drool.

"Anything." He said and laughed. I giggled.

"Well, okay. Give me your notebook." He handed it to me. "Okay. When you have formulas of this type…" I explained everything in detail, pointing at the complicated formulas, and telling him of easy ways to solve them. I spent an hour on this, he was listening to me intently and concentrated at first, but then he started staring at my face. I felt the sudden heat on my cheeks.

"Is it a bit clearer now?" I asked him, when I had covered the basics. Our eyes met for an instant and I quickly looked away, nerves overpowering me.

"Yeah, you're a great tutor. I got everything about velocity, drag, inertia and all that, I thought I never would!" He told me gladly and smiled.

"I'm so happy! Do you think you'll do better on the exam now?" I asked him, kind of nervous still, but feeling more comfortable. I looked at his perfect eyes for an instant and I saw him looking back at me intently.

"Well, I'll need more tutoring, don't you think? I need this to sink in." He told me with a smirk. "We have a week left so, let's use it for tutoring, if you want to of course."

"It's perfect!" Woops, that one was too honest. He stood up to leave, I did the same. He turned to face me.

"So, tomorrow at the same hour?" He asked me, he was looking directly at my eyes so I looked away. "Alright, it's settled then!" I told him, my overexcitement totally evident.

"Great, then I'll see you tomorrow in school, okay?" He said, I nodded and he left. I stood there like an idiot gazing at his perfect strut. Even his walk is perfect! Amazing! When he was put of view I walked back home, bad thing it was in the opposite direction, we could have walked home together! I dream so much. I got home, greeted my parents and went to scream of happiness in my room.


	6. The Exam

**Chapter 5**

**The Exam**

_**Sasuke POV**_

"Today too?" An irritated Hinata asked me when I told her that today was my fifth day of tutoring and that I wasn't going to be with her this afternoon, again. She grunted in protest and crossed her arms. We were on my apartment, we had a fun night.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I really need to pass this exam, you know it. I need this class for my future profession." I explained yet again, she was starting to get on my nerves. She's just jealous, Sakura is better looking than her, but of course I won't tell her that. Then I heard her sigh and next thing I know she was all over me, again, with a passionate kiss. It seemed that last night's events weren't enough for her; cool, making her jealous earns me a gift.

"Hey Sakura!" I greeted her when she arrived to the park. I smiled, can't help it anymore. This girl is starting to grow on me. It's weird, but I enjoy her presence very much. I love how she blushes every time our eyes meet and how she gets nervous when I smile at her. She's so special, and I have to admit she's beautiful; I've always looked at her.

"Hi Sasuke!" She told me with her enthusiasm, she was always glad to see me. "Tomorrow is the big day!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, tomorrow is the exam. I'll nail it, it's a promise. And it's all thanks to you Sakura, how can I repay you?" I asked her, and met her eyes on purpose. She blushed deeply, but didn't look away. In fact, she gazed at me with intensity; suddenly an impulse to get closer to her went through all my body. I held it, thing that is not normal for me.

"I just want an A in that exam." She told me, smiling. "Today I want to make sure that you learned, so I made up these formulas" She said, showing me her notebook, "and I want you to solve them." She tossed me her notebook and for another instant, our eyes met.

"Sakura, I hadn't noticed, your eyes are really pretty." I commented looking at them, she smiled shyly and looked away.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. "Now concentrate, the exam is tomorrow!"

_**Sakura's POV**_

Next day…

Naruto, Ino and I arrived at school earlier than normal. By now everybody was used to hear me talking, and it didn't amuse them anymore. Thank goodness! My classmates greeted me now, either with a smile or a wave, and they told me their names, but… my brain works like a broken hard drive that only stores relevant things. My mind is on Sasuke now all the time.

I went to my classroom at once; I didn't want to see Sasuke's and Hinata's amusement show again. To my surprise the classroom wasn't empty; there were almost all my classmates there. I was still at the door when this random brown haired guy came to greet me.

"Hello Sakura! I bet you forgot my name again." He chuckled.

"Uhhh…" Think, think…nothing. "Yeah, sorry." I said looking down. This is embarrassing, lately everything is heh. I didn't even recognize knowing him before.

"Haha it's okay, let's start again. My name is Kiba, nice to meet you." He said and offered me his hand to shake. I shook it with a giggle. Then I felt an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah whatever, you don't fit in this world Kiba, get off. My name is Neji." The other guy told me with a smile. For once I glared at him and I could clearly see why Ino was always checking him out. He has purple eyes and dark gray hair. He looks like someone I've seen before…

"Guys leave her alone!" A girl shouted, she has brown eyes, brown hair and light skin." My name is Tenten by the way." She added with a smile.

"Thanks!" I thanked them all; Neji took his arm off my shoulder. "Let's see if I recall… Neji…Kiba…Tenten, am I right?" I said their names, pointing at each of them.

"Yeah!" The three of them cheered. Then Tenten became overexcited and started pointing at people and telling me their names. "That's Gaara," (a red haired guy with blue eyes) "This is Choji," (a fat guy swallowing a potato chips bag) "this is Temari," (a curvy girl with blonde hair) "oh, and this is Shikamaru." (A guy with a ponytail and a lazy look…" My mind can't cope with all this, I'll forget again.

"Tenten, slow it down, you're going to drive her crazy!" Laughed a gorgeous, familiar voice behind me. His arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Good morning Sakura!" Sasuke greeted me with a smile, as always. I couldn't stop myself from looking up at his glorious face and smile back. The bell rang. Suddenly Sasuke got all tense. "Wish me luck." He whispered me.

"Good luck!" I wished him and went to my desk. The door opened and… oh no! The worst teacher ever just entered the classroom: Mr. Ibiki Morino, The Nerd Crasher. His students gave him that name, because this teacher not only screws up people with bad grades, but people with good ones, too. He's such a dream crusher.

"Good day class." He said, looking around the classroom. This teacher is the creepiest thing I've ever seen, he has a lot of scars all over the face, and his voice is weird. "Mr. Kurasagi couldn't come today; the tires of his car got stuck on wet cement." He told us while laughing. "So, I'm giving you your exam."

Everyone grunted, Mr. Morino laughed out loud. "Freaked out already? Haha, we'll have fun today, well… At least I will!" He burst out laughing again. _He's so evil._ He took some papers from his handbag and started handing them over. I saw Sasuke look at his exam with a worried expression. When I got mine, I freaked out but not for me, for Sasuke. The exam is way too complicated and way too long. I hope he remembers everything I taught him.

"You have exactly 45 minutes to finish your exam, as soon as you finish, hand the over so I can give you your grade if there's time." The teacher told us when he finished handing the exams. I gave Sasuke one last glance and set to work.

Ten minutes later I had finished and handed the teacher my exam. Mr. Morino truly didn't expect that. He eyed me with a weird expression.

"You got perfect score." He told me a few minutes later in a shocked voice. Everyone looked at me, their jaws half the way to the floor. The Sasuke stood up, all the heads turned in his direction. He handed the teacher the exam.

"You got 95 out of 100." The teacher told him with a rather surprised and disappointed voice, clearly he didn't mean for anyone to pass, even less to get high scores. Sasuke's happiness was revealed in his huge smile. Everyone's jaws carved holes on the floor.

"You two! You can leave now." Mr. Morino told us, I quickly took my things and left, I felt Sasuke's footsteps behind me. When we were outside, he pulled me by the arm and hugged me tightly. Oh my God! This can't be! But it is! I breathed in deeply his nice aroma; it was so manly, desirable and tempting. It drove me crazy; my heart started racing madly, but in a good way. Then I started to fell dizzy…

"Thank you so much Sakura." He murmured in my ear, his soft breath tickled my neck and I couldn't hold it anymore. Blankness…

* * *

"Ahhh…"

"Sakura? Sakura!" A voice called my name softly. I felt something patting my face gently. Then I heard a chuckle.

"Sasuke…?" I managed to mumble out, as I came back to reality.

"Yeah." I opened my eyes immediately and the first thing I saw was his face, a few inches away from mine. I don't know how I reacted, but I made something that made him pull back and laugh.

"You're so shy!" He laughed. _Great. Now he's making fun of me._ "But it's so cute!" He added, and I smiled. He finds me cute, aww!

I looked around us. I was laying on a bench in the school yard. He carried me all the way here? He was knelt on the floor beside me, watching me face. I felt the blood rise to my face as he slowly got closer, or was it my imagination? So I sat up, feeling myself dizzy again. I saw him smile at himself, and then he stood up in front of me and raised my chin with his hand. I froze.

He bent down and kissed my cheek. I blushed and got even dizzier, but I held this time. When he pulled back, he smiled at me, that smile that always drives me crazy.

"Thanks again." He said, still smiling. Clearly he was enjoying something, but I just didn't get it. "Oh yeah, you're half an hour late to your next class."

I snapped out of it at once and ran to my class. Oh God. Why do you torture me so much?


	7. Sasuke into me?

**Chapter 6**

**Sasuke's into me?**

_**Naruto's POV**_

Ino, Sakura and I where on my backyard. My dad had gone out with a friend, Kakashi Hatake, who is a teacher in my school and a pervert that always carries a Play Boy magazine around, to a football game. So I stayed and invited the girls home, and I'm totally enjoying myself. Ino and I are getting closer than ever, she is anxious to go out with me, and I am too, but I decided that if we're going to go out, it has to be right. We have to love each other. And I'm sure I love her with all my heart, I'm just waiting for her to say the same. I want this relationship to be serious, to be forever. Sakura is so glad with my decision, and she says that I'm a weird boy, but weird good. I agree.

Sakura has changed a lot lately; she's much more sociable and not so shy anymore. I'm really happy for her. Suddenly I heard Ino scream, this was like the thousandth time today. I looked u at her, and saw why she was screaming again. She and Sakura were playing volleyball while I read a book, Sakura is good, but Ino… terrible. The good thing is that she is wearing a little skirt, and you know, boys will be boys! Every time she screamed was either because she missed the ball, or because the ball hit her in the face. When this happened, the ball always falls at her feet, and I, being such a gentleman, always stand up to pick it and giver it to her. So I saw the ball at her feet again and I stood up to take it and have a nice view… But when I bended to take the ball, Sakura pulled me by the hair and slapped me with all her strength, I literary flied to the edge of the yard, my cheek burning red.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed at her angrily and ran to were I was on the floor. "Why did you do that?

"He was looking up your skirt!" Sakura explained moving her arms hysterically. Ino looked at me and raised her hand. Oh no! She's going to hit me! But instead, she kissed my burning cheek and sobbed it with her hand.

"If it's you I don't mind." She told me smiling. "But I seriously didn't know you where a perv Naruto." She said and giggled. I looked at Sakura and she was staring at us in disbelief, her arms crossed and her jaw on the floor. She took my book, which had landed on the opposite side of the yard, sat down on the floor and started reading it.

I stood up and helped Ino. Well this was it. The girl that I love is standing a few inches away from me. I smiled at her, took her hands in mine and leaned in to kiss her, then-

"HINATA HYUGA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Ino and I jumped when we heard Hinata's dad scream at her. Shit… couldn't she wait a bit longer…?

"Oh Sakura! I forgot to ask you!" Ino totally blew out of our world and ran to sit at Sakura's side. I wanted to cry…

"DO YOU THINK THAT'S AN EXCUSE? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!"

"Wow… well anyway, Sakura, what where you and Sasuke doing this morning in the yard?" What… I'm missing something important here!

"Nothing, why?" Sakura answered, but she was blushing. She's hiding something…

"HINATA, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Dang! Haha this is fun to hear! Well as I was saying, Hinata and Sasuke had a fight today at lunch hour! I heard-"

"HINATA! STOP YOUR NONSENCE, HE DUMPED YOU, ACCEPT IT!" It was her brother's voice now.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S NOT YOUR LIFE, IT'S MY LIFE!" Hinata screamed back. Then there was a loud sound, like a door slamming, and… silence.

"Finally! So yeah, I heard everything! She said that she saw Sasuke kissing you!" I was shocked.

"What? No! I wish… he only gave me a kiss on the cheek!" Sakura said hysterically. "He was just saying thanks! He passed the exam with a really high score!"

"And that's not all Sakura; Sasuke said that he likes you very much!" Said Ino with a I'm-not-lying look.

"He… he what?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"He said he likes you very much." Ino repeated. "That's when they broke up." She finished with a huge smile.

"They broke up?" Screamed Sakura in shock and surprise as she stood up, her face both happy and confused.

"Hello… someone screamed it a few minutes ago…" I told her with a smile. Then she started jumping up and down screaming with joy. Ino was laughing, I couldn't help it but smile hugely, she's so happy it's contagious. She stopped her screaming and jumping abruptly, and then she ran out of my yard and into the street like a maniac.

"Sakura?" Ino called after her. She was already gone. Ino looked at me confused.

"Don't ask me, you know her better than me!" I told her, also confused but laughing. _What the hell got into her?_

"Ahhh, never mind." I heard Ino say, and then I felt her hands on the back of my neck and her tongue on my lips as she kissed me like I've never been kissed before.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I just heard the best thing in my life. Sasuke broke up with his girlfriend, and for me! Oh my gosh! I ran freely in the street, the light breeze hitting my face. I went straight to the park; the sweet atmosphere was soothing, made me have even more hope. The birds, the pretty flowers, the sound of the water fountains was calming, relaxing. I don't know what I'm looking for here; I just know that I had to come here, weird. I walked around the park a few times; damn I just wished I would still be tutoring him. We would be here talking, laughing, he would look at my eyes…

I put my hand on my cheek, feeling the place were his lips touched me and imagining how it would feel if he kissed my lips. I passed the bench where we always met, so I stopped walking and went to sit there. Wow, I swear I can smell Sasuke's perfume… I breathed in deeply, yes, it is his perfume. My mind is so good. Ahhh… how would it be if I was here with him, if I was his girlfriend. But, is that possible? Does he love me? Could he?

"Sakura?"

I tuned around at the sound of my name in his velvet voice. Sasuke was standing there in front of me with a smile of surprise. My heart started racing as he bent down a bit and his face got closer to mine, making me get lost in his eyes…


	8. Sasuke and I

**Chapter 7:**

**Sasuke and I**

"Wow, what a coincidence..." Sasuke said in a surprised voice, his eyes opened wide in what seemed to be excitement and happiness. His face was very close to mine, his breath tickled the tip of my nose softly. His glad eyes stared at mines, keeping them locked and making me unable to look away. "I was just thinking of you." He said with a smile.

"Y-you were thinking of me?" I asked him, my voice shaking. His closeness gets me so tense.

"Yeah..." He answered me with a chuckle. "Eh... that's why I came here." Wow, first time he seems a bit shy to say something... "I... I wanted to see you, badly." He raised his hand and placed it gently on my cheek. "I guess I'm really lucky." He smiled again, his breathing now tickling my lips.

I started trembling like an idiot, I'm so damn nervous. I don't know what to say nor do, I feel lost in this kind of things.

"Are you cold" He asked me tenderly when he noticed I was shivering. I shook my head.

"I-I'm n-nervous..." I answered looking down, embarrassed. He smiled and brushed his hand lightly against my cheek. Then he put his arm around me and pulled me to him, hugging me tightly. His hand went up and down my spine, sending weird currents all through my body, currents that I've never felt before. I closed my eyes to this warmth and wrapped my arms around him, my head in his shoulder. I breathed in his wonderful aroma; it seemed like eternity, wonderful eternity.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you some things..." He hesitated, but took a deep breath and talked. "Look I, I'm really interested in you." He continued. My heart started beating like crazy. I couldn't control my reactions at this point. "I really like you. And it's not like it used to be... I don't recognize what I feel... but it's nice. It's even hard to explain... All I want to know is if someday you would give me a chance with you." He finished looking at my eyes with a worried expression.

"Sasuke I have always-"

"I don't want you to tell me now." He interrupted me. "I really want something different. I don't know what or why, but I want to discover it... with you." I can not believe what he's saying! Is he serious? I looked at his eyes and they looked honest. A tear escaped my eye.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked me, looking concerned, while drying the tear with his fingertips.

"No, no! It's just... I'm really happy." Am I not a bit too honest?... More tears managed to find their way out of my eyes. He smiled hugely and hugged me tightly. Then he let go of me and kissed my forehead, then the bridge between my eyes, the tip of my nose, my heartbeat, and finally my lips. His thin lips were so soft against mine, I put my hands on his shoulders and our lips started moving together in a long kiss that, in my mind, lasted several days. He kissed me until I was so dizzy I could barely stand, when he pulled back he held me with another hug, lifting me off my feet, and kissed me again.

"Sakura I am... crazily attracted to you." He said putting me down on my feet and holding my hands. "What did you do to me?" He asked with a smile. I am speechless, stupid eyes of mine crying... gosh. Why on earth am I crying? Shouldn't I be happy? Wait... these are happy tears! "I'm even smiling for no reason." He chuckled and stayed quiet, pulling me close again and apparently thinking. Then you won't believe what I did: I pulled away from his hug and went for his lips. He loved that, he put his arms around my waist and kissed me more. Man... best day of my life ever! After a few minutes, or hours, of passionate kisses, we walked around the park and agreed that until he didn't have his feeling clear, we would stay the same as now.

A few hours later I was back home, locked in my room, hopping around and screaming like crazy with all the joy of a new experience. An experience that I loved, with someone I liked.

* * *

It was five in the morning when the alarm clock woke me up. I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with water, trying to wake up fully. Then yesterday's success came to my head.

"Oh!" I gasped, throwing water everywhere on the floor, and when I turned around to grab the mop I slipped on it and fell on my butt.

"Damn it!" I yelled, unable to move. My brain is too busy thinking stuff right now to send the right instructions to my arms and legs.

Wow... Sasuke likes me! We kissed so much! But... we're still not going out, not officially, he wants to wait until his feelings are clearer. I agree, I don't want to make a mistake, as much as I may be fond of him. I also need to clear up my own feelings, I'm not even sure of what I feel for him, now that I think of it. What do I feel for him? Is it love? Or just mad attraction? I've always liked him... but loved him?

I stood up and started preparing for school. I took a bath with warm water and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo. Then I got dressed, ate breakfast and left for school. On the way to school I told everything to Ino and Naruto, I almost died when I heard they were going out officially now. I got insulted for not noticing that they were holding hands all the way to school.

As soon as I arrived, Sasuke was there on the gate, waiting for me with a smile. He's so gorgeous. I went straight to him. Ino and Naruto stared, but left with no comment whatsoever. Sasuke looked at me, raised my chin with his hand, and kissed my cheek. "Hello, shy," he said playfully with a smile.

But the happiness didn't last long. Hinata decided to start a scene.

She came dashing straight at Sasuke, with her hand raised ready to slap him. Her hand shot for his face, but he stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"What do you want" Sasuke asked her in a very angry voice.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" She screamed trying to pull her hand free. He didn't let go. Then she looked at me, not with a face of hate, but with a face of warning. "Sakura, don't listen to a word he says-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed at her, tightening his hold on her hand.

"He said the same to me! He'll just use you like he did with me! Sakura I-"

"Stop filling her head with bullshit! 'You and I' does not exist anymore, understand it!" He yelled at her, then he looked at me, my face must have told him everything I was thinking, he didn't let go of her, but he looked at my eyes. "Sakura, she's just jealous."

"Argh no! Sakura, you'll only be his sex toy!" She screamed with evident frustration.

That gave me a slap on the face... can that be true? He just wants me in his bed?


	9. The truth?

**Chapter 8:**

**The truth?**

"_Sakura, you'll only be his sex toy!"_ Hmm... well now really? I composed my face into a smile, and looked at Hinata.

"Please!" I told her, faking a laugh and rolling my eyes. "Leave your jealousy scenes for someone who actually believes them, not get the fuck off." I told her, looking at her with a serious expression, my smile no longer visible. She looked at me with wide eyes of disbelief, Sasuke let go of her wrist, and she turned around without saying one more word.

Sasuke looked at me with a smile and stretched his arm to take my hand, but then he saw my face and his arm dropped. My face was covered in tears and disillusion. I didn't look at him; I just walked away, looking at the floor and drying my tears. _I should have known this would happen… _I heard the bell ring somewhere near me, it was time for my first class, but I just kept walking, walked until my legs hit something and I almost fell forward. It was a bench in the school yard, the same bench in which I was with Sasuke a few days back. I sat down on it and looked around, taking in the beautiful and peaceful details of this yard to distract myself: There were many shrubs with flowers of all colors; the most attractive were the red roses that stood out for its beautiful color and dramatic figure. Butterflies of all shapes and sizes flied around the bush and settled on the orchids to drink their nectar. There was a slight breeze that caressed my face and started playing with my hair making it dance with a peculiar rhythm. Suddenly there was silence; all the students were in their classrooms, apparently. I stayed there, it was really calming to sit here and not think about anything.

After what seemed like two hours, I got tired of sitting here doing nothing, and my butt hurt for being for so long on this hard bench. So I stood up, waited in a corner for the bell to ring again to go to my correspondent class, but as I stood there in the corner, I heard something that caught my attention:

"Ino are you sure?" It was Sasuke's voice; definitely, I would recognize it even between two hundred clones of himself.

"Yes Sasuke, seriously I don't know were she is." Ino replied. _So he's worried now?_ _He should rot in hell with all his bitches._

"Dang.. stupid Hinata." Sasuke said and there was a sound, it seemed like he had punched something. I smiled, and walked to where they were.

"Hey guys!" I said with a huge, faked smile and a very high voice. "Heard you two talking. I had a headache, so I had to go home for a while." I said looking at Sasuke when I said the word headache.

"Oh, hehe it's okay Sakura, Sasuke was worried for you." She told me with a smile, and obviously she was trying to help Sasuke. Right then the bell rang, so I waved goodbye with another faked smile and left without anther word, my smile disappearing as soon as I gave them my back.

* * *

Everyone wonders 'why.' Everyone asks 'why.' 'Why are you so quiet?' 'Why do you stay away from human contact?' This is why, so I wouldn't get hurt, so nobody played with me, so I wouldn't live in an illusion. And it was better that way, I was never hurt before...

But then again, I don't know. I don't know people. I'm not sure how things work. I don't know what I should have believed and what I should have ignored. I laid on my bed thinking about what I should do. After a long time of self torture, I decided to stand up from my bed, it was already 7:30, I was going to be late for school, but it's better to be late than to stay here drowning in questions that have no answer for.

So I ran to the bathroom and took a quick bath, rushed through my teeth with the brush and threw some random clothes on, not even bothering to find my school uniform. I then ran to the kitchen and drank a full glass of milk, grabbed my backpack, and walked, quickly, to school. I arrived at 8:27, everyone looked at me, probably wondering why was I late, and what had happened to my uniform and my hair, which was totally untidy because I didn't even brush it.

"Excuse me miss, may I know why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" Mr. Kurasagi asked me as I opened the classroom door and stepped inside.

"I had a little incident..." I replied, walking to my chair. I went pass Sasuke without even staring at him.

"Did you bring an excuse?" He asked me with a kind of concerned expression.

"No sir, I didn't have time to make my mom write me one." I answered as I sat down. He seemed to think about it, and then he decided to leave me alone and motioned me to get a book from the shelf behind me.

As the hour went by, Sasuke looked at me several times, he looked at me, and each time I looked back at him, he turned his face away. He doesn't dare to face me... coward. The bell rang and Sasuke was the first one to get out of the classroom, he literary ran to the door. As I walked to the door, I heard my classmates gossiping behind me:

"No, I don't dare to ask her..." A girl's voice who I thought was Tenten said.

"Funny thing is Sasuke looked sad." Another female voice said factually.

"Shh! She's looking this way." Said Tenten as I looked at them, I had turned around to see who was the other girl gossiping about me. They looked at me and away at once, I raised my eyebrows, turned again, and left to my next class.

I didn't see Sasuke again in the rest of the day; could it be he's ashamed? Embarrassed? Impossible! After class I met up with Ino and Naruto, both who I saw at lunch, and we went home together, ate cookies at Naruto's backyard, and played some volleyball. Yes, they were just distracting me. It worked, for a while.

**Hinata's POV**_4 hours ago..._

My eyes started to get watery. Sasuke is so ravenous at me, he's holding my wrist with too much strength, I could almost feel my bone cracking. I looked at Sakura, tears of pain and confusion covering her cheeks. Sasuke was just looking at her with pleading eyes. _Why is he looking at her like that?_

"Sasuke let go of me!" I screamed, but he didn't even pay attention to me... In fact, he was just looking at her, looking at her in a way I've never seen in his face for anyone. I screamed again at him, he looked back at me with eyes full of hate, he raised his arm, ready to hit me, I closed my eyes awaiting the pain of his hand on my face, but it didn't come. Sakura murmured something... Sasuke let go of me and I walked away. I walked and walked, then the hall seemed to close on me, people started surrounding me, laughing, pointing, taking pictures of my helplessness, blinding me with their cameras, cornering me, pushing me...

"Hinata? Hina? Wake up!" I heard someone calling my name in the distance and patting my face. I tried to open my eyes, but the light blinded me.

"Take away those stupid cameras!" I screamed at the person patting my face and opened my eyes.

"What cameras?" It was my brother Neji and it was lunchtime, I had fallen asleep at the cafeteria's table with my face in an open book.

"Oh... damn never mind, just a dream I had..." I said, sitting up straight and thinking. That happened yesterday and I'm having nightmares... what the hell... I sighted, took a spoon in my hand from the table and looked at my own reflection on its back. My makeup was a mess, my eyeliner was almost reaching my chin, I look terrible!

"Neji, I'll be right back, okay?" I told my brother and walked to the bathroom that was a few steps behind the table we were sitting at. As soon as I got in, I opened the tap and started washing my face. Then I heard the door open and close and footsteps behind me.

"Why on earth did you do that?" A voice in pain and astonishment screamed. Sasuke's voice. I turned around startled and there he was standing against the wall looking at the floor.

"I did it for her sake!" I said with pride, keeping my chin high. "I don't want her to end like me, used!"

"I'm sorry Hinata."

"So you don't deny it! You DID use me!" Stupid asshole saying this in my face...

"I've never been serious with a girl, have I?" He told me softly.

"No..." I knew that when we started dating, and I still left myself fall in his enchanting trap. "So... you're doing the same with her as well right?"

"No! It's..." He chuckled. "... the weirdest thing ever..." he chuckled again, shaking his head, "but I like it!" He cheered smiling. I couldn't believe this...

"Are you on drugs? What are you saying?"

"I'm really interested on her!" He said with a dazzling smile, like if he had just realized something. He turned around and left, leaving me there in pain, shock and confusion.


	10. Don't lie to me

**Chapter 9:**

**Don't lie to me...**

**Sakura's POV**

It was already 7:46 on Friday and I was still sitting on my bed, with my pajamas and with absolutely no intentions to move. I went to school yesterday and saw him, Sasuke, looking happier than ever while I'm here crying because of him. Stupid idiot. He still didn't dare to look at me though. The clock continued ticking as the time went past, I laid down on my bed to try and fall asleep when my door burst open and an angry Ino entered to my room.

"You're not staying home young lady!" She said, striking a funny pose as if she was a heroine of some sort. Not again... this had happened yesterday, it wasn't pretty...

"Ino, please."

"Huh! I don't care if I have to partially rape you again! Believe me, if I have to, I will!" She said, striking yet another funny pose. Weirdo. Yesterday she forced my clothes of and pushed me into the shower, and I just stood there under the hot water. When she noticed, she came in the shower and started lathering me... that was so awkward... I am not going through that again!

"Okay, okay! Whatever, get out of my room!" I said standing up and running to the bathroom. She had a wicked smile on her face... creepy weirdo. I took a quick bath, brushed my teeth in a flash and threw my uniform on. At 8:13 we were already on our way to school. We arrived at 8:30. Ino went to her class while I walked to mine, I was preparing myself to see_his_ face when I entered the classroom, but he wasn't there. His desk was empty, and everyone was looking at me, though they tried to be discrete but I noticed.

"Sorry I'm late again." I told the teacher and walked to my desk.

"It's alright, take out your notebook now, quickly so you can finish." He told me, I did as he said and started to copy the information that was written on the board. "Oh yeah, Sakura, I have to give you your new schedule."

"New schedule?" I repeated confused.

"Yup, from now on the time of classes will vary, the Principal took the decision, there are too many students in this school and there have been problems. He thinks this could fix them like this." He explained, I was still confused but I nodded and continued working. I heard my classmates gossiping behind me, but I didn't pay much attention.

At the end of the class I went to the teacher's desk and he gave me the schedule. "Here you go." Mr. Kurasagi said with a smile. I said thanks and left. I made my way to Math class, but when I got there, there was a paper on the door that said "Mrs. Kurenai was unable to come today." Great... an hour with nothing to do... Awesome.

I went to the school yard, there was nowhere else to go. Apparently this bench has a magnet on me; I sat on it, again. How ironic. The ten longest minutes of my life passed, I've never been so bored almost falling asleep. I looked around me and there was no one around, so I laid down on the bench and closed my eyes. After what seemed like a few minutes, a hand on my cheek and a familiar call of my name woke me up. My head wasn't on the hard bench... it was soft here... I opened my eyes and realized who was there with me. Sasuke was sitting there with a smile, my head resting on his lap. I sat up straight at once, he held my arm. "Sakura I... we need to talk." He told me in a soft, pleading voice. I tired to yank my arm away, when I succeeded he then grabbed my other hand and pulled me closer to him, I snatched my hand away, I heard him sigh. I didn't look at him.

"Sakura, it's not like Hinata said, not at all." He said, I was still looking away. "Sakura, please look at me." He added, I stood up to leave, but made the mistake to look at him and got locked in his gaze. "Now will you listen to me?"

"Sasuke don't lie to me, please."

"Sakura..." He took my hand and pulled me to him, my petite frame just a few inches taller than him, even though he was sitting, his eyes stared at mine. "I want you Sakura..." HA! And he says it's not like that! "...to be with me..." Still on the same path... "to stay at my side. I don't care if you don't love me! I'm not even sure of what I feel for you, but I swear on my life I've never felt this for anyone!" My eyes started to get watery now, he tightened his hold on my hand. "Please Sakura, I'm not asking you to date me. I'm not asking you to love me. I just want you at my side. As a friend. As whatever you want to be for me as long as you're here." Tears had started trickling down my face. "I just can't explain, don't know how to make you understand. But please, don't make me have to throw this away."

That made it. I started crying all over the place, he stood up and hugged me, stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head while I ruined his shirt with my tears and hugged him back tightly. After a few minutes, the bell rang, making me jump. Sasuke lifted my chin with one hand and wiped my tears with the other. He smiled at me. "Thank you," he whispered to me, his breath slightly brushing me face. I don't even have words to describe what I was feeling at that moment as we stared into each other's eyes.

_The next day..._

"You OWE me!" Screamed a happy Ino at me when I told her what had happened. She was cheering and jumping up and down with me, Naruto in a corner of his room, watching us in awe, well not _us,_ watching Ino actually, who was in a skirt and every time she jumped Naruto got a peek at her underwear. She didn't mind though.

"Yeah! I know! Thank you!" I screamed back with joy. After a few minutes of our silly comeback to childhood, we stopped jumping and I grabbed a book that I had borrowed from Naruto, my favorite "The Giver" and started reading it while Ino and Naruto talked about something I didn't want, or care, to hear.

The rest of the weekend went on with no interesting events; Ino, Naruto and I spent it together watching movies and doing our homework. Naruto's dad, Minato, was arranging Naruto's birthday, which was in two days, and had in mind to invite the whole neighborhood. Ino was super happy, her guy already turning 18. She told him that she would give him a special gift, and kept showing her how her gift would start, not bothering that other people, like me, were watching. It was turning very awkward to be around them these days, so I tried to keep to myself, but I always got bored so there was no other choice but to endure the discomfort. Yeah, I am a masochist.

On Monday morning, Naruto, Ino and I went to school together and arrived very early. School was practically empty and boring, but as soon as we walked to the yard, I found who I was longing to see.

He was sitting there, in what I call now "Our bench" with a serious face staring at something. I followed his gaze to see what he was looking at and saw Hinata with a tremendous show letting the world see everything that was under her skirt. She was on a table with another girl who I don't know, dancing to a sensual music that the guys around them were playing on an iPod, their skirts flying everywhere allowing them to see everything without having to try.

When I looked back at Sasuke, he was looking at me with his awesome smile and extending his arm to me so I would go to him. I looked behind me and Ino and Naruto were already gone... So I didn't hesitate, I went to stand in front of him and grabbed his hand. He instantly pulled me in a hug, still sitting, and rested his head on my shoulder while I stroked his hair, thing that I loved to do. His hair is so smooth! I think it's even smoother than mine.

"Sakura?" He called my name softly.

"Yeah?"

"You do believe me, don't you?" He asked, raising his head to look at me in the eyes.

"If you're talking about what Hinata said... I'm not totally sure Sasuke." I answered him sincerely. I heard him sigh and then he put a hand on the back of my head and pulled me to him, our noses touching, our lips an inch away. "I will prove it to you, somehow." He whispered and closed our distance with a short peck.

"Hey! I didn't say you could do that!" I said playfully, half meaning it, half wishing he would do it again. He just laughed.

After a few moments, the bell rang. Sasuke stood up and grabbed my hand. "What class are you going to take now?"

"What class...? Oh yeah! The schedule is different now." I remembered and searched for the paper in my pocket. "Science with Mr. Iruka." I told him as soon as I read the first line. Sasuke started laughing.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Oh nothing, that teacher is just so.." He started laughing again. Mr. Iruka is normal to me!

"Well, I see why you prefer Science with Mr. Jiraiya. He gives you porn classes, doesn't he?" I teased him, trying to hold back my laughter. "That pervert."

"No he doesn't!" He said loudly, looking around him. "Shush it's a secret" He added muttering. I laughed.

"At least I don't take class with gay Orochimaru." I teased with a shudder. That gave Sasuke chills.

"I know right? You're lucky, he's creepy." He said with a smile. "And here we are." He said when we were on the door of my classroom. "I'll fetch you at lunch, is that ok?"

"Of course!" I answered overexcited. That made him smile hugely. He pulled me to him in a tight hug and kissed me until I was totally out of breath, without even caring that half of the school was watching. "Good! See you later then." He said smiling and left. I swear, he does that again and I'm going to have a heart attack. Gosh... so charming!


	11. Naruto's Birthday and a Stalker

**Chapter 10:**

**Naruto's Birthday and a Stalker**

**Sasuke's POV**

I pulled her to me, hugging her tightly, and kissed her until my lips stopped moving on their own accord. When I opened my eyes and saw her beautiful face I couldn't help it but smile at her, so cute, blushing and with a huge smile herself, so charming and peace giving. "Good! See you later then." I cheered when she agreed on going to lunch with me. With that I turned my back at her with one last glance and walked to my class, ignoring all the stares of the people around me. I sat on my desk in the classroom as soon as I got there and the teacher came in a few minutes later, same look as always; Long black hair, super pale skin, snake-like face and an evil, slightly gay-ish smirk. Urgh... Taking class with this guy is terrifying... Orochimaru... it's not that I have anything against gay people, but he... he's always staring at me, it's so creepy. One day he's going to have his ruler stuck up his ass if he keeps doing this...

I spent the whole class thinking. Not of the lame novel we were supposed to read, but of her, Sakura. I keep wondering what she feels for me, I've never heard her say anything specific as an "I like you" or "I love you." I don't even know if she loves me... All I know is that I have the best times when I'm with her, that I totally enjoy her smile, her blush, her cute and weird reactions, her soft skin, her lips... I guess it's a crush or something like it. When the bell rang I went to meet up with her as promised.

"How was class?" I asked her with a smile as I put my arm around her shoulders and we started walking to the cafeteria.

"It was okay, I was falling asleep though." She said with a giggle. I chuckled. "How about yours?" She asked me, looking up to look at my face, then looking back down when our eyes met and she blushed. She's so cute.

"Well I didn't really pay attention." I answered.

"How come? Orochimaru was trying to seduce you or something?" She asked joking.

"Nah, I was thinking some things, that's all." I told her with a smile. I looked down at her and saw curiosity in her face. I know she will ask, but I won't tell her... until we're sitting on the cafeteria.

"Hmm... may I kno-"

"Look, it's empty!" I interrupted as soon as we were inside the cafeteria. "Let's go order, I don't like waiting much."

Sakura ordered a burger with no onions or pickles and I a burger with everything they could put in it, she looked at me as if I was crazy, I just laughed while I payed.

"You're paying for both of us...?" She asked me as she noticed the amount of money I was giving to the cashier.

"Haha, of course Sakura, I invited you. Besides, you're my girlfriend." I answered, slightly emphasizing the word 'girlfriend.' I was joking of course; she hadn't given me a yes for anything yet. She blushed deeply.

We took a table at the very back of the cafeteria, it was the nicest place, and the most private too. She went to sit in front of me, but I pulled her by the arm so she would sit beside me and as soon as she did I asked her what I was eager to ask since I got out of gay Orochimaru's literature class:

"Sakura, what do you feel for me?" I asked softly, looking at her eyes, examining her reactions. She opened her eyes widely then looked down as if lost in thought, her eyebrows almost meeting. Then she started blushing and, being unable to resist, I pulled her face to mine and kissed her softly. I waited for her response afterwards._ I should really stop doing that… she doesn't protest, though._

"I'm not sure Sasuke. I've always liked you." She told me softly and slightly shaky. "I've always desired being with you I guess. You've been the man of my dreams and fantasies for so long…" She blushed deeper. "It's kind of embarrassing to admit it." I lightly squeezed her and kissed the top of her head. "My heart goes crazy whenever you look at me, even worse when you touch me, or kiss me. And it feels nice. Being with you like this. But I do think we need some time. Well, at least I do."

"I understand that." I said. I wasn't used to this kind of stuff, normally a girl would throw herself on me. But everything was so different with Sakura. In both her side and my side. I didn't want to push her, didn't want to rush her, and wanted to give her all the time in the world. I realized my feelings were stronger than what I have felt for any girl before. Looking at her I realized, that I just wanted to protect her. To keep her close and make her smile, blush and be shy forever.

"ORDER 3!"

_A few hours later..._

**Sakura's POV**

I'm now in my last class of the day, Math. Mrs. Kurenai was explaining some Algebra basics, but I was distracted, remembering how awkward I felt after telling him the truth like that. It was good though, I believed, that he knew exactly what she felt and thought. He had already told her what he felt and thought. He wanted me there, he had said. I obviously want to be there with him, but I'm afraid. Afraid that it might turn out to be like any of his other relationships. Afraid that he might get tired of me eventually. Afraid of how would our relationship actually be, and how far would I agree to go. Afraid that I didn't know anything about anything, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself more than I already had.

"Hey, psss." I felt someone touching my shoulder. I looked up to see a guy with spiky brown hair standing next to me with a curious expression.

"Yes?"

"Are you Sasuke's girlfriend?" The guy asked me obviously curious as hell.

"Umm... well I'm not his girlfriend." I answered. "Why?"

"Kankuro... Leave her alone." A girl said behind me, I looked and saw it was Tenten. "She's basically taken, as you know." I'm confused.

"Yeah I see..." Kankuro said in a low voice. "Too bad..."

The bell rang and I walked fast out of there, weirdo guy. Then on the hallway I saw Naruto and Ino talking and remembered... Oh shit. Naruto's gift! I forgot! Damn... I'll have to be sneaky and go buy something... But... what?

* * *

Oh I'm so lucky! I got the perfect gift for Naruto, and thanks to who? To Sasuke. I found him around when I was walking to the store. He looked so hot in that black shirt. Black sure suits him. I remember how he saw me and ran to hug me, lifting me off the air like they do on movies. Then he helped me pick this up, and don't ask, I'm not telling! Only thing I'm saying to you is how I made Ino look even more amazing than she normally does, with a beautiful purple mini dress and just a bit of makeup, she never uses so she looked totally different and awesome. The backyard of Naruto's house was epically decorated and packed with people, who I've seen in school for years but never talked to, that were enjoying themselves dancing to the music and having drinks. Soda in case you wonder. I looked out of my window as I worked on Ino's hair, I was ironing it, it had a little curl because of her usual ponytail, and I saw Sasuke among the crowd, with Naruto, waving and saying hi to everyone, a smile visible on his face.

"OUCH" Ino screamed of pain. "Sakura... please pay more attention!" I had accidentally burned her with the iron; Sasuke got me too distracted...

"Sorry sorry!" I apologized and continued working. When I was done, Ino put on some of my favorite perfume, the one that smells like cherry blossoms, and ran out of my room, pulling me by the arm, to the stairs.

We ran to the party, people staring at us as we went past, and jumped on Naruto with a hug.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" Ino and I screamed, our arms around his shoulders. He smiled hugely and thanked us both with a kiss on the cheek. Then I let go and went to were Sasuke was, Naruto giving Ino a special thanks.

"Hey Sakura, you dance?" Sasuke asked me, talking close to my ear so I could hear over the music. He didn't even wait for my reply, he pulled me to him and we started dancing, it was so much fun. To be like this with Sasuke, happy, enjoying myself, felt correct. I looked up at him wondering where out relationship would end. Oh who knows? For now, I'll just be happy and ignore the world.


	12. The Date and the Present

**Chapter 11: **

**The Date and the Present**

_**Sasuke POV**_

Naruto's birthday party went by smoothly. Everything Ino and Sakura had planned for it was perfect: The food, the gifts, the decorations, the cake, the silly games everyone enjoyed. . . To wrap it up, everything, and I enjoyed it more than anyone with my dear Sakura. She was just so happy, so content, so pleased, every time I simply looked at her. It makes me feel so great to see her happy, it's like this is what I was born for, to make her happy. I don't ever want to hurt her. Ever.

The party was over now, and us, the guys, were trying to speed-clean the mess we all made in Naruto's backyard, while Ino, Sakura and Naruto were at the back corner opening Naruto's presents, to which he laughed, got surprised at, or ignored. I saw him out of the corner of my eyes as he saw mine and jumped away from it. He knows he'll need them soon, he's just pretending I guess. While I was moving one of the tables with Gaara and Neji, I saw Sakura walk in my direction, I smiled at her as I put the table away, and she waited, then walked to her and hugged her.

"Did you like the party?" She asked me sounding happy, as she brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Of course, it was really well planned. You're awesome." I answered, smiling and kissing the tip of her nose. She giggled. "You're adorable Sakura."

"Thank you." She answered shyly when I kissed her forehead.

"You have to go to bed soon, it's late." I pulled her with me to her house as I said this, she pouted, making me smile.

"Aw come on, I don't want to go yet, besides its Saturday." She protested.

"But we have a date tomorrow morning, so you better rest." I informed her with a smirk.

"A date?"

"Yep, now go sleep because you gotta be ready at 7, you'll have breakfast with me." I insisted, this time achieving.

"Okay, okay. I'll go sleep, but-"

"But nothing, no curiosity allowed." I interrupted her, for I knew she was going to start asking questions. I bent down and kissed her goodbye, on the cheek, and she went home. She'll flip when she sees what I got prepared for us.

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Crap!" I yelled at the annoying alarm clock, slamming it silent and standing up. I murmured curses under my breath while I walked to the bathroom to wash my face, "Why the hell did the stupid alarm clock go of at freaking five thirty. . . It's freaking Sunday! And now I won't be able to sleep again, piece of crap, always doing this to me. . ." I washed my face, and then looked at myself in the mirror, I need some more sleep; I look like a zombie! Stupid alarm clock.

I walked back to my room and threw myself on the bed, facedown, and at that moment I remembered that I myself set the alarm. "Sasuke!" I jumped off my bed as if I was electrified, muttering once more under my breath. "I don't even know what I'm going to wear! Since when do I worry about how I look anyways. . . I don't think I'll be done on time. Crap."

I brushed my teeth, trying to do so fast and thoroughly, then took my bath and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo. When I got out, trying to decide what to wear seemed to be a never ending battle, so I just put on some random clothes I thought looked good together. Then a call of my name made me jump, Sasuke was already here, and I was. . . terrible. My hair looked like a haystack, and I looked like a zombie. Why didn't I listen to him? Ugg. . . well I can't leave him there waiting. . . I got out of my full-of-clothes-everywhere room, went downstairs quietly because my parents were still sleeping, and opened the door. He was right there, smiling at me, then, after looking at me from head to toe, he chuckled.

"I know I look terrible!" I said furiously, looking away.

"No Sakura, haha not at all, you look adorable." I looked at him with an are-you-crazy look. He chuckled again. "I was only laughing cause I knew you'd look at me like this." He took my hand and kissed it. "I think we have a date, lady. We have to get going."

"Lady? Haha okay sir." I smiled, he always makes me smile, and we got out of the house, and started walking to a place I didn't know yet. . .

We spent over an hour walking, and by now we were in a place I've never seen, or paid attention to, before: It was a beautiful place; it had a small pond surrounded by bushes full of flowers of different colors; yellow, red and blue. On the right, it had a huge tree that gave shade, below which there was a blanket with a picnic basket and red roses. When I peeked at the pond, I saw a beautiful goldfish circling like dogs when they play with their tails, and in the bush before me, a bird hovering over the red berries that it apparently wanted to eat.

"So do you like it?" Sasuke's voice startled me, I was too concentrated staring at the beauty of this place, even the grass was greener than I've ever seen anywhere else.

"Of course I do. I love everything that has you included." I said content. He smiled at me and pulled me towards the tree.

It was a beautiful morning. Sasuke had made some sandwiches for us to eat, and some muffins, though I didn't think he made them. We ate while he asked me things about myself, just random things he wanted to know, like my favorite color, favorite food… favorite everything. After eating he pulled me to sit closer to him and put his arm around me, joking and laughing at random things the little spying animals did, asking a random question now and then. He then took two things out of the picnic basket: Something wrapped up in a towel and a knife. What is the knife for? I kept wondering what was in the towel, too. He unwrapped what was in the towel and it was a silver digital camera. This took me by surprise, it was so unexpected.

"What's that for?" I asked, staring curiously at him and at the camera.

"Well I want a photo of us together for my Facebook profile. Is that alright?" He chuckled and didn't even wait for my answer, "Smile," he said a few seconds before the camera flashed.

"Hey!" He looked at the camera and started laughing. "What? Let me see!" I demanded, but he just prepared the camera again and it flashed.

"We look like such a good couple." He noted, tilting his head while switching between both pictures. I took my chances to peek and saw that it was true what he was saying. I always thought I looked like nothing next to this beauty of a man I have sitting beside me, but we actually matched. I smiled at this and when I looked up Sasuke smiled back at me and said, "Be my girlfriend, Sakura." I hesitated to answer. "I don't know what we're waiting for Sakura! We're already close enough. We kiss all the time…well I kiss you all the time. We're always together. We talk to each other as if we were the best friends ever. There's nothing wrong with making it official. Please?"

"But why the rush Sasuke? Isn't it fine how it is now?"

"No." I crossed my arms and looked at him angrily. "Because I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want to without having to hesitate or restrain myself. Because I want people to know you're mine and you won't be anyone else's. Because I want to meet your parents and let them know I'm serious about you. I want to be your only man. I don't like this open relationship thing we got going on. And because I love you. Be my girlfriend, Sakura."

I don't even want to describe my reaction. I can tell you that I got embarrassed after it. . . Sasuke seemed to enjoy it a lot though. He had a huge perverted-like smile on his face. I shied away from him, but he just laughed.

"Now you go away, huh?" He teased me, making me blush redder than an apple. "Haha, come on Sak, your parents will get angry if you're not home by 12." He said, standing up and offering me his hand. I didn't take it, I felt like he would eat me if I did. Pervert.

It was funny how he looked at me when I ignored his hand. "Come here, babe." He said once I was up, he pulled me in a kiss that almost left me without breath then grabbed my hand with a smirk. "Let's take you home now."

"'Babe?' What's up with that?" I asked curious. He had never called me that.

"Well, you're my girlfriend now. I mean, what you did was a 'yes' wasn't it? Or just a tease?" He said and laughed, clearly I was the one being teased now. I just kissed his cheek in response. And with that we set home, walking hand in hand.

_**Naruto's POV**_

"_Naruto, don't open this present in front of Ino alright? Wait until tomorrow, when she's not around." _ I wonder why Sakura didn't want me to open this in front of Ino. . . I had the little package with red paper wrapping in my hands and I took the lid off. Inside the little package was another little box, this one was red too, when I opened it, it had a beautiful ring, and a paper, in which Sakura wrote the words: "_I'm sure Ino will love this ring when you propose!" _ My eyes widened, the best thing ever just crossing my mind. . .


	13. Shock

**Chapter 12: **

**Shock**

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Sakura…"

"Oh god! Sasuke!"

"Aah…"

"How did y-… GOD!"

"I know Sakura! Stop!"

"…Ino, how on earth did this happen?" I demanded, my eyes opened wide, hands on my waist as I took in what I just heard.

"I don't know Sakura! It just happened! I don't know what I'll do now!" Ino screamed back exasperated waving her arms everywhere in a sign of frustration.

"Are you completely sure Ino?" I asked, hoping she made a mistake. I saw her rummage on her pant's pocket for a minute, until she found what she was looking for, then extended her arm to let me look at the two lines that appeared on the LCD screen of the pregnancy test.

"Oh my GOD Ino!" I felt a mixture of emotions; I wanted to laugh, just because of the fact that Naruto and Ino had sex and I didn't ever notice a change between them, I felt kind of annoyed as well, because since Ino had mentioned about her pregnancy, Sasuke has only been eyeing me weirdly, and I wanted to cry both of happiness and fright, the first being because of a happy baby coming to be around me, the second because I knew Ino would get in trouble…bad, bad trouble. But since I'm probably the most insane person on the planet, I started laughing. And I couldn't stop.

"Sakura this is so not funny!"

"I'm sorry Ino… it's just. God!... You two!..." I managed to say between my laughter. After a few moments of Ino's annoyance and reproachful looks, I composed my face into a serious façade. Ino crossed her arms and looked in another direction. I could tell she was blushing.

"Sakura, our privacy is not your concern..." she said seriously, impatience noticeable in her movements; her leg kept moving up and down and she kept sighing every now and then. "…but, it was in his birthday. His… condom broke." She added a few moments later, looking more embarrassed then ever, thing which was rare because she never got embarrassed at anything apparently. "And then the night after that… no protection at all."

"And how exactly are you going to tell Naruto?" Sasuke asked, talking for the first time. He still eyed me with a weird expression that I hoped would wipe out of his face before we were alone again. He sat on the loveseat and turned on the TV. "Random but, this sofa smells like cigarette."

"Oh, my dad smokes from time to time. And he always sits exactly where you're sitting." I said with a smile.

"Ahem." Ino interrupted. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him. Seriously I… I need your help guys. I don't even want to think on how to tell my mom." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed, she had started crying.

"We'll figure it out Ino! Cheer up please. You'll see, Naruto will be happy." I giggled. "And about your mom and dad, they'll just have to accept the fact that they created a pervert and these are the consequences." I added joking. Success, Ino laughed.

"Will you guys be there? When I tell them?"

"Haven't I always?" I smiled tenderly and squeezed again.

"Of course Ino." Sasuke smiled at her warmly, stood up and hugged her lightly. I laughed at Ino's eyes of shock at this.

Ino sighted. "Well, I'll go eat and then I'll call Naruto… I'll let you guys know." Sasuke walked her to the door as she thanked both of us for our support.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started walking towards me with that same weird expression; it made me feel kind of afraid to some point. _What's wrong with this weirdo?_ I thought. He stopped in front of me and held my hands, leaned in and kissed me passionately, making melt on his arms and forget about the things that were happening around me. I pulled myself closer to him, letting go of his hands, I put my hands on his shoulders, his hands went to my back caressed me, making me feel chills. "I noticed something weird." He told me as he pulled away from me a little, his voice low. He kissed me again, the feeling of his warmth against me driving me crazy. "You see, every girl I've been with, I've had sex with around the second day of dating. Yeah I know it's disturbing. Sorry." He looked down as if trying to show that he regrets it. He took my hands in his again. "I just realized that I don't see you in that way at all, I mean, not saying that I haven't thought about us making love every night… Just different. Like, I don't think of it as just an act of pleasure. And I'm not rushing it between us either. Seeing Ino's and Naruto's current status made me realize that, because I know they love each other, even though they're both perverts… But I think you know what I mean. I hope."

"I think I understand." I lied and hugged him, hiding my blush and confusion. "I love being with you Sasuke." I told him adoringly. I heard him chuckle.

"And I love you. You don't love me though, and that's horrible." He said pouting.

"Why do you say that Sasuke?"

"You've never said you loved me, even though it's been a month of us officially dating." He said, his voice kind of sad.

"I do though Sasuke. I love you. Forgive me." I kissed him as he pushed me to the loveseat and held me tight beside him, my back to him. We laid there for a long while, possibly a few hours, Sasuke kept kissing the back of my neck as I drifted to sleep and came back to reality over and over in his warm arms.

* * *

We woke up to the most awkward thing ever. My mom and dad were back in the house and we were laying there in the loveseat, tightly wrapped around each other. I could hear my mom in the kitchen, and my dad in the family room watching ESPN, or something that had to do with sports. Oh God I wonder what they will say to me once Sasuke leaves… Sasuke took the chance to give me one last kiss, before walking to the kitchen and apologizing to my mom about the scene she witnessed. My jaw dropped. I head my mom saying that it was alright and that she wouldn't get angry at us as long as things didn't go farther than there. I felt so relieved.

He came back and sat next to me on the loveseat, my mom went to the family room and I could hear her say my name and Sasuke's a few times, I could sense that my dad wasn't exactly happy about the situation, but then again, he wasn't the type to be dramatic. If he was, he would have thrown us a bucket of water or something. Sasuke lightly tapped my shoulder to get my attention, when I looked at him he looked mad. "What's wrong?"

"Oh its nothing, I just remembered I have something to do and I have to go." He said looking away from me. I found his actions weird but I just agreed and he left a few minutes later, without saying if he would be back later or not. I decided to give Ino a call.

_Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?"_

"Ino, did you talk to Naruto yet?"

"_No… Though I already know what I'll tell my parents."_

"Really? What will you tell them?"

"_Hold on a second Sakura."_

"Okay." A few minutes later, she still wasn't back. I started clicking my tongue, impatient.

"_Sakura?"_

"Yes?"

"_The fish is out of the water."_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I walked down the alley, towards the hidden place where we always met, where no one could hear us, no one could find us. I remembered the familiar feeling of walking down here every afternoon, and staying until midnight or so. Reminded me of things that I thought I had forgotten, and instantly made me regret remembering them. Why did she ask me to meet with her here? The path faded to an end and I found myself in the familiar little space, with two chairs and a table, hidden between bushes, her face a few feet away from mine, with a smile kinder than any smile I've seen. Before I knew it, I was in her arms again.


	14. Fishes out of the Water

**Chapter 13:**

**Fishes out of the Water**

_**Sakura's POV**_

Sasuke didn't come back that night as usual. He didn't call either. It worried me because he always does one of the two. And even when he comes visit me at night, he calls me when he gets home and we spend some time talking. I never saw him act like that before; he was just out of it. I sighted, taking the phone to call Ino. No answer. She had told me the fish was out of the water, but she didn't get to tell me what had happened. She said she would be here in five minutes and it's been half an hour…I sat there for a while wondering what I should do. A knock on the door startled me and I hurried to open the door, it must be Ino or Sasuke.

It was Ino. "Sakura!" I noticed her face was covered with tears. "Sakura my parents are alright with it!"

"Wait, what? Seriously?"

"Yes! We argued for a while and we kind of insulted each other… but in the end they said they will support me no matter what." She said happily. Tears still trickled down her face, but apparently these were from happiness. "You see, when I was on the phone with you, my mom had found the pregnancy test. And the bomb exploded. I was so scared Sakura."

"I bet, Ino." I hugged her sweetly. "I knew things would be alright, even though you did very wrong. And you know so. Anyway, when will you tell Naruto?"

"Eventually," she sighed. "Sakura, do you think he'll be fine about it?"

"Absolutely. Watch, you'll make him even happier than he is now." I knew Naruto would be extremely happy about it. I didn't know about his dad though.

"Where's Sasuke by the way?" She asked looking around as if his missing figure in my house was something extremely weird.

"I don't know, he was acting weird earlier, and then he just left. Said he had some things to do." I looked down sadly.

"I see. Don't think anything weird Sakura, okay? I'm pretty sure he'll be around soon with an explanation for you." She said. It's funny how she was now comforting me instead of it being the other way around. "I wish I had a bag of popcorn to devour right now." She randomly added.

"I have pop corn! Want some, Mrs. Preggy?"

"Why do you even ask?"

I made Ino some popcorn and put on a movie. It was one of my favorites and Ino loved it as well. We spent the night there talking, eating popcorn and watching movies, like in the old days. It was nice. The second movie I put was Sasuke's favorite. It was an action movie that we saw together the day that he came to my house to meet my parents.

That day was sweet. We came back from our little date at the lake and when we came to my house my parents weren't here yet. We started watching this movie and Sasuke was joking around bragging about his new girlfriend, me. When my parents got home, they found me and Sasuke watching the movie and eating popcorn. Sasuke introduced himself very politely and told them that his intentions with me were the best and that he wanted permission to take me out on dates and take me to school and that kind of stuff. I was surprised at how calmly he spoke to them.

My parents told me, afterwards, that he seemed to be a really nice guy. My mom warned me though, saying that I should be careful because he looked like a player. And well… he was. In the past. Hopefully… Obviously I didn't tell her that. Until now our relationship was running smoothly. We spent a lot of time together; he came to visit me, took me out on dates, picked me up for school and brought me back from it. He has invited me to his apartment a few times but I have said no. It's hard to admit, but the thought of being alone with him in an apartment kind of scares me. I don't think I want our relationship to go that far yet, and my reason is stupid. It's not because I don't want anything like that to happen between us, but I'm so inexperienced in everything that it makes me shy and afraid. Especially with Sasuke who is way too experienced… That was the one point I don't like about being with him. I'm a noob. He knows everything. It makes things kind of awkward, in my opinion. Luckily, though, and this might sound messed up, Ino knows about these things now, and I know she can give me some nice tips when I need them. Yay!

"Sakura, I have to go home. I feel sick and I don't want to throw up all over your carpet." Ino said, she looked extremely pale.

"Oh, sure Ino. Do you want me to help you get home?" I asked, standing up and offering her my hand to help her up.

"Call Naruto, please. He'll take me, plus I owe him a conversation." I did as she told me. Naruto said he would be here in a minute. Thinking about her telling him made me nervous for some reason, even though I believed Naruto would be happy. It still worried me a little.

"Good luck, Ino." I said when he knocked on the door and called out our names.

"Thanks. I'll give you a call."

* * *

The next day I woke up to find almost a thousand missed calls from Ino and a thousand more from Sasuke. I didn't realize when I fell asleep. First thing I called Ino. I was eager to know what had happened with Naruto.

Ring. Ring.

"Sakura!"

"Hey, you!"

"Sakura, guess what?" I already knew it. Her voice sounded excited.

"What?"

"He's so happy!" And the next few hundred minutes of our conversation was basically screams of joy and congrats and all that good stuff. I was happy for her. For them actually. Her, Naruto and the baby. I couldn't wait for the baby now!

Next thing I did was call Sasuke, but when I did, he hung up saying he was almost at my house. I quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face, and sprayed some body splash on. I heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs and opened the door in a flash; Sasuke flung his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you Sakura." He said, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's alright, Sasuke. I was just a bit worried. I'm glad you're fine." I told him while I took in his nice aroma. I felt so good while he was hugging me. It was like my own piece of heaven taken down to Earth just for me.

"You just woke up, didn't you?" He said bending down to kiss my lips lightly. "You're a mess." He laughed. "But I like it."

"That slightly offended me, sir." I said pretending to be mad.

"Really, ma'am? How can I repay you for my lack of manners?" He said playfully, while grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him. He bent down to kiss me again, this time strongly, full of passion, and something else. I pulled away.

"Get off of me pervert!" I pushed him away kidding, only to be pulled back even closer and have him kiss me with even more desire. It felt nice. Very nice, indeed. Eventually, he stopped.

"Sorry, Sakura." He said looking down as if he had committed a crime. I laughed a little.

"Why do you apologize Sasuke?" I asked as he pulled me back to him, this time for a hug.

"It's just I shouldn't be forcing you like that to anything. I'm sorry." I ignored his silly apologies, but didn't tell him I didn't mind. That way he would stay off of me in that way for a while. I'm such a coward. "Um, Sakura I need to tell you something. Can I?"

"Of course. Obviously you can tell me anything." I said, hoping that he was about to tell me what he did last night.

"Let's sit." He told me, pulling me to the sofa to sit next to him, he wrapped his arm around me. "Well. You already know I live alone. I've had my own apartment since my eighteenth birthday about nine months ago. And I'm sure you already know I used to live with my grandparents. Do you know why?"

"No, I have no idea. I didn't know you use to live with your grandparents either."I came to realization that I didn't really know much about Sasuke at this point. But well, we were just starting so I guess it was alright. We would learn about each other in time. I waited for his answer curiously.

"Well, when my mother got on her third marriage things got ugly in the house." He paused to breathe deeply, and then continued. "The guy was an asshole. He treated her so badly, I bet he still does. My mom wouldn't go on a day without crying because of that bastard. I tried everything to make my mom see sense and leave that guy. She, though, preferred staying with him than listening to reason. So I decided to leave. I was tired of seeing my mom suffer daily. When I left, my mom insulted me and said I was the worst son she could have ever gotten."

Sasuke looked so sad at this point that it started making me sad as well. "I have seen my mom about 3 times in the past 5 years," he continued. "That's what I was doing last night. I went to see her to our old house, what remains of it anyway, which isn't much." I have never seen Sasuke so vulnerable, so open. "I miss her a lot, Sakura." He rested his head on my shoulder as if he was hiding his face. I caressed his hair and kissed the top of his head until he felt better, thanked me, and kissed me shortly.

After that sad moment, he asked me about Ino and Naruto and I told him how everything was fine for now. We sat there discussing their situation for a while because we didn't have anything else to talk about at that moment. Unless kissing counts as talking.

"Sakura, lets go to my apartment. I have something there I want to show you. Don't say no this time please." Sasuke randomly said after a minute, or a hundred, of us staring at each other and smiling for no reason.

"Sasuke-"

"I won't try anything, I swear." He insisted, looking at me with his pretty innocent eyes. "I just really have something to show you. Go get ready. I'm not accepting a no for an answer this time!" He said, standing up and pulling me with him to my room. He waited lying on my bed while I took a bath, then I kicked him out to get dressed. When I was finally ready, I got out of the room and he was there on the door waiting for me. After a long kiss and a few "I love you's," we made our way to his apartment.

"You're going to enjoy yourself. Very much." He said. God, he has his way with me all the time. Manipulator!

* * *

**This was a really fun chapter to make, I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews/favorites are really appreciated. **


	15. Learning a bit more about him

**Chapter 14:**

**Learning a bit more about him**

When we got to the apartment I was highly surprised; it was so well furnished and decorated. The walls were painted a dark cream color while the furniture alternated between a dark blue, a semi-dark grey and black. The living room was wide and welcoming, even with its dark shades, its two dark blue sofas and two black chairs had black wooden accents that matched with the table in the center of the room. The grey color and texture of the carpet made a nice contrast against the light walls and dark furniture. The whole space was naturally lit by the huge window that covered the back wall; you could see the lake surrounded by thousands of trees from here. It was a beautiful view that anyone would enjoy looking at every morning while sipping a cup of coffee. The decorations in the room looked luxurious; there were big paintings on the opposite wall of the window, all of them abstracts and surrounded by a silvery frame, the tall lamps also with silvery accents.

Looking at all the wonderfulness of this place made me realize that Sasuke was wealthier than what I thought, although I really didn't give it a thought before; I never paid attention to anything but his wonderful physic, velvety voice and mysterious eyes. Out of the blue, my mind started searching for everything I knew about this guy who was holding my hand right now, but I didn't find much. I truly didn't know much about him; but now there were many things I wanted to ask, to know of him.

My thoughts were sidetracked by the guy who held my hands a few seconds ago; he was now pulling me closer to him and kissing me in furious ecstasy.

Quickly remembering how we got here, I noticed Sasuke didn't live that far from me; actually it was about 25 minutes away by foot. He lived in a big apartment complex located in the middle of town. What shocked me was to see that Sasuke owned a car. I asked him why the hell he doesn't drive it and he said he did, when he was going somewhere far. He likes walking. I didn't even know how to drive yet even though I was already 17. It was a bit embarrassing telling him but he promised to teach me and I knew that would be fun.

He pulled my mind away from my thoughts with a kiss that sent me to a different world; he held me tight, his arms around my waist, our lips moving together. His tongue caressed my lips and mouth all over. It was such a blissful moment, so hard to resist. My hands stroked his hair and neck while he slowly pushed me backwards, pinning me against the wall softly, his kisses growing increasingly longer and deeper, finally causing a small, barely audible moan to escape from the back of my throat.

He stopped then with a sigh and looked at me in the eyes. His were more beautiful than I've ever seen them; they looked soft, smoldering, dazzling, but they also held a kind of longing hidden behind the usual shine of excitement. My hands traveled down his shoulders to rest on his chest while he smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Sorry, Sakura," he apologized with an apprehensive smile, "I didn't mean to get carried away again. You know, it's getting considerably harder to resist you. You're such a tease."

"Is this why you brought me here, Sasuke?" I asked giggling. "You're a pervert." He smiled again.

"Maybe," he answered, "but you sound rather adorable when you're turned on like that."

I felt the blood rising to my face, "I'm not turned on! I'm… scared. You monster."

He laughed and took my hand, pulling me towards the kitchen that was visible on the other side of the living room. "I didn't even welcome you properly, did I?" he asked me while I admired his apartment. I shook my head smiling. "This used to be my grandparent's apartment back in the day. Well I guess it still is because it's not under my name yet, but it will be. My father helped me make this place enjoyable for me and he got me the car, too."

The kitchen looked a bit more cheerful; it had dark red walls with dark wooden furniture and what seemed to be stainless steel electronics. It was small and a bit cramped, but I liked it. "This is my crappy kitchen, not really interesting." He motioned to the hallway right in front of us and pulled me to it.

"Here's the bathroom," he pointed to a door to our right, "and my bedroom." He said, opening the door on our left and turning on the light. His bedroom was huge and decorated similarly to the living room; the walls were painted the same shade of cream, the wooden furniture black, curtains and carpet grey, and the bed sheets blue. The bed sat in the far corner of the room, it was big and it had a bedside table next to it with a lamp. On the other side of the room, there was an enormous TV on the wall and, under it, there were about 5 mini bookcases, all in black wood, that held what seemed to be movies and game consoles. No books there, though.

Sasuke pulled me slowly to the bed, making my mind race and my heartbeat increase, feeling nervous. He sat down on the bed kissing my hand and then tangling his fingers with mine, I sat next to him but I didn't dare to look, I knew I was blushing and my expression would give my nervousness away. "So," he said, I shivered a little. "Want to watch a movie? I have loads."

He noticed how my body completely relaxed after those words and laughed. "Sakura, what were you thinking? Silly." He was laughing so hard, I felt so embarrassed. I was really thinking we would end up doing _it._ "I didn't have anything to show you really. But you didn't have to think so badly of me! I just wanted to spend alone time with you. Far away from everyone. Sorry for lying, and scaring you, but that was funny."

He reached over and kissed me on the lips lightly, I had been trying to hide my face of shame from him. "So how about the movie, Sakura?"

He helped me up and led me to the bookcases where all the movies were stacked. He had a ton of them, as promised. We spent some time deciding which movie we would watch; there were many of many kinds, including an "adults" one that Sasuke tried to hide from me with no success. We ended up choosing an action/drama movie that would keep both of our tastes satisfied. I then sat on the bed while he went to pop some popcorn. When he brought it, we laid back and played the movie. He took advantage of me now and then; he held me really close throughout the movie and kept kissing my cheeks and neck, effectively distracting me from the movie. Once, in a heated scene of the movie, he basically sat on top of me, making me blush redder than a tomato. He was smirking.

"That guy in the movie is naked. You can't see that. You can only see me." He said, humor was noticeable in his eyes and features. I looked away, embarrassed. His hands forced my face up to look at his; he looked gloriously beautiful as always, he was too perfect for a human being. He leaned down to kiss me, getting too close to me. My body got consumed in his warmth, scent and taste. My world was him for those few minutes, he was all I could feel, taste, hear, see and smell; he invaded my senses. It was unbelievable how much I wanted to get closer, to taste his mouth longer, and to have his warm skin touch mine. It was an unbearable feeling of desire that was taking over me. But he pulled away, leaving me totally thirsty for more.

"Damn it. Sorry again." He covered his bottom half with a blanket and then paused the movie. "I have a problem, and its all thanks to you."

"Oh!" I started laughing so hard.

"Don't laugh! You're horrible!" He said kind of embarrassed but laughing too. "This happens, especially when I haven't done anything in 4 months!"

I laughed harder. "And that's so horrible, isn't it?"

"Sakura, you're making me feel worse."

"Sorry," I apologized after I managed to control my laughter, "it's so funny though!"

"You're so mean," he said with a chuckle. "Let's finish the movie, shall we?"

After a bit of laughing, and after the movie was over, we just laid there talking. Time was going by so fast, but we didn't pay much attention to it. I enjoyed talking to him; it was so easy, as if I've been with him forever. Sasuke said watching me was the most entertaining thing to him, because I had really cute reactions all the time. He's so sweet. The hours went on and on as we spoke and his hands glided on my body, lingering in some places, his kisses patting my face, teasingly. It was so calm between us, so effortless. It was so relaxing; I didn't notice I was sleepy until the next day, when I woke up from what I thought was a dream.

* * *

_**In respect to the readers and the rating (T- Teen) of this story, the fluffs and/or lemons that may occur during the course of the story will be published on a separate fiction as one-shots.**_

_***This peculiar night continues on a separate, M rated fic. ***_


End file.
